


The Call of the Void

by SpiralCreator



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: High School, M/M, Raijin Days, Teenagers, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralCreator/pseuds/SpiralCreator
Summary: Allow me to introduce you to the Voidscape! This virtual reality program, created and developed by Aluben, allows one's consciousness to travel into a world of his/her own creation! This highly advanced simulator allows you to be whoever you want to be and do whatever you want to do. Interact with your friends, travel to all sorts of locations, and participate in activities you never thought possible! Once you acquire your own Voidscape, you will be able to customize your own experience—your own world. Just close your eyes and listen to the call of the void.This new technology is an immediate sensation; however, Izaya Orihara has doubts regarding it. He believes there to be an ulterior motive behind its creation. Though that does not stop him from entering the virtual world.After being persuaded by his brother to use the simulator, Shizuo Heiwajima dives into the world of virtual reality. He finds it to be a pleasant experience since no one will be able to recognize him and he can finally make some friends, but he does not expect to run into a certain pest.





	The Call of the Void

A program where one’s consciousness would be uploaded into a virtual reality of sorts? Izaya Orihara needed to look into this. The technology seemed way too advanced for their time; however, this _was_ Japan. One of the first to purchase of copy of this software, the raven-haired male set up all of the necessary equipment. The set came with some sort of an engine that was compatible with a variety of computers and a helmet-looking object that connected to the engine via a black cord. After he had the engine up and running, Izaya scrutinized the headgear. Its overall design was sleek and it was smooth for the most part, but there were defined edges that protruded near the top. By and large, it was distinctly advanced. On the part that would cover the forehead, a ‘V’ was visible. That made sense since this piece of technology was known as the ‘Voidscape’. 

As intrigued and excited as he was to test it, Izaya Orihara was no idiot. Seeing as this was exceedingly new, it could be exceedingly hazardous. He would have other people try out before him and only after gaining enough information on it would he utilize it. The first place he would gather information from would be none other than his best (and only) friend, Shinra Kishitani. Taking out his rather expensive phone and dialing the future doctor’s number, he waited to be greeted by the other.

“Hello hello! What can I do for you?” Izaya was glad that Shinra, who also owned a copy of this hardware, had not begun using it yet. There were some answers he needed from him after all.

Leisurely walking around his room while holding the phone to his ear, he responded to the bespectacled male. “Hmm. Well, in case you’re unaware, there’s this concept of virtual reality going around and everyone seems infatuated with this thing called ‘Voidscape’ which serves as the connection between the two. The people and the false word, that is.”

On the other line, he could hear a slight chuckle. Subsequently, Shinra spoke up again. “Why yes, I’ve heard of it. And I know you ordered a copy as well. But why are you telling me about it?”

Ceasing his pacing and instead taking a seat upon his desk’s office chair, he replied to Shinra’s inquiry. “I was hoping you could enlighten me as to how it works and what its intended purpose is.”

After a sigh, Shinra answered, “You could find all of this information online. I really don’t see why you’re bothering me about it. The best way to find out would be to use it, don’t you think? If that’s all, then I’d love to return to my beloved Celty and trying to convince her to use the Voidscape.”

Izaya wondered if it was possible for Celty to even access the Voidscape, considering she did not have a head and all. He shook his head at the notion; there were more important matters to attend to. “Come on, Shinra. I want to know what secrets lie behind the Voidscape. I know that you know something. Aluben? Really? That’s evidently ‘Nebula’ backwards. Your dad clearly had a hand in this and that makes you a valuable source of information.”

Hearing an over-exaggerated gasp, he could imagine Shinra placing a hand over his heart in false offense. “That’s all I am to you? A source of info? Well, I don’t have a hand in what underhanded schemes my father does. If you’re so curious, do as I suggested before: _try it out_.” After his concluding statement, Shinra promptly hung up the phone.

Izaya tsked before once again searching the internet for more information. It proved to be fruitless as no new information was presented. Shinra was probably right, he should try it out, but he would not rush into things. So far, what he knew about the Voidscape was that it transferred a person’s consciousness into a artificial world. In said world, people could interact with each other, travel to miscellaneous locations, and do things they would not be able to do in real life (such as swim with sharks, ride in rocket ships, participate in fashion shows, and own castles or exotic pets). Apparently, one could also alter their appearance and most did. Gender, skin tone, height, hair style, eye color–they were all factors that could be edited. In addition, one could select any articles of clothing they wished to wear. The apparent purpose of this program was so that individuals could communicate with each other anonymously and have a great time while doing so. The creators of the game promised that in the next update, there would be features that would allow the disabled to walk, the blind to see, the mute to speak, and the deaf to hear. That certainly was an interesting concept; however, Izaya believed that there was more to it than that. Despite the abundance of safety precautions, he knew the system could be corrupted. Nebula would not create something meant only to be used for entertainment purposes—they must have an ulterior motive.

After searching just a bit more, the raven-haired teen decided to simply stop and wait. He was in contact with others who were testing out the game for him and in a couple hours, they would inform him of its capabilities and such. Tapping his fingers along his desk, the future informant grew restless. With nothing to distract himself with, he simply stared at the wall for hours until his contacts would notify him. And they did. The messages on his phone began popping up one after another.

[OMG!!! It was sooooooo amazing!!!!!!! They didn’t exaggerate it all in the commercials! I even sang on Broadway!! B-R-O-A-D-W-A-Y!!! I met like so many cool and interesting people!! You should totally try it out!!!!! Kk bye I gotta go back!!!] Well that report was not overly informative, but it did demonstrate the excessive excitement that the majority of the population possessed regarding the game. 

[u cant fly or turn invisible or run at super speeds or any do any other unnatural actions its still cool tho u can go any place you want and do anything you want (as long as its physically possible)] That piece of information was rather useful. That meant no one could posses capabilities beyond what was deemed natural. No one would have an advantage over another. Everyone would be equal in this environment and Izaya would love to see how that would alter people’s interactions.

[Everyone receives a watch that he/she can customize. With this watch, you can teleport to any location you want with anyone you want to travel with. On the watch, you can store photos which can be downloaded in real life, see your list of friends and who is online at the moment, and create objects such as food, clothing, and pets to improve your experience. The watch is how you customize your avatar and it is the way to log out. You cannot take it off and it cannot be broken.] A watch, huh? An odd accessory, but a rather practical decision. It makes sense that it cannot be taken off. It would be problematic if someone lost their watch and could not log out.

[so cool (^_<)〜☆] This source proved to be useless and Izaya would delete them from his contacts, but who knows when this person may come in handy?

[Everything is so realistic! Like, people still have pulses, the fur of dogs is still soft, and you have shadows and reflections and stuff. It's really detailed. I wouldn't be able to tell the real world from this one.] Well, perhaps this person did not have too keen of an eye. Izaya would have to go himself in order to see if he could discern reality from the virtual realm. But to have pulses and such did mean that Aluben put forth quite a considerable amount of effort into this simulator. _Why would they do that?_ The question was repeated in Izaya’s head over and over again. Shaking his head, he refocused on his phone.

[the main thing to note is that you can’t feel pain. I walked thru fire and jumped off of a lot of buildings and let crocodiles bite me. it was totally wicked] No pain factor? Izaya supposed that they were not aiming to create a realistic world after all. Perhaps an ideal one.

Izaya turned off his phone and set it down before glancing over at the engine. It was still on, waiting for him to join the world of hopes and dreams. The temptation was strong, but Izaya’s practicality was stronger. Who knows what Nebula could be infecting the people with? There were too many risks to be taken into account. He bit his lip before glancing over at the machine again. He could do anything he wanted…Be anyone he wanted…

No.

Izaya could not possibly…

He had to reason with himself and listen to his better judgement. It was dangerous. But Izaya _was_ drawn to dangerous scenarios…

He would do it.

Quickly, before reason could take over once again, he hooked himself up to the machine and placed the helmet over his head. He turned to the engine and pressed the starting button. Immediately, he felt a hit of adrenaline and caught himself grinning madly. Oh, how fun this would be! He could do anything! Be anything! Shaking slightly from excitement, he heard to voice of the machine speak to him.

**Welcome to Voidscape—your virtual reality experience is about to commence. Close your eyes and listen to the call of the void.**

**10…**

The young man closed his eyes and felt high on anticipation. It could not hurt to try it out just this once, right? He needed to experience this. He _needed_ to.

**9…**

He felt his heart beating faster as he imagined all of the scenarios he could create.

**8…**

It would be nice to interact with all of his beloved humans as well. To see them placed in such an unusual and new environment was definitely a personalized present for him.

**7…**

This was almost too much for him. He could not wait any longer. All of the things he could do! He wondered if he would be able to recognize anyone he knew. That was probably impractical, but imagine if he did. He would be able to recognize them no matter what they looked like.

**6…**

How exciting! How exciting! How exciting!

**5…**

He could feel his consciousness fading from reality. It was not unsimilar to falling asleep. In fact, the whole experience would probably be like a dream.

**4…**

It was at this point that he lost feeling in his body. He could not move his arms and legs. It was kind of like sleep paralysis. This frightened him slightly, but he reasoned with himself that this was necessary. If his movement in the virtual realm affected his body in the real world, then that could cause serious issues.

**3…**

He could not form coherent thoughts anymore…

**2…**

His consciousness was no longer present in the waking world…

**1…**

…………

**This is Voidscape. Enjoy a world of your own creation. Be whoever you want to be and do whatever you want to do.**

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably work on finishing some of my stories instead of creating more. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this. Um, also, I really appreciate comments and kudos, so if you do not mind...


End file.
